


The Magical Lagoon

by WillyBlackWhite5500



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hogwarts is an island in the pacific, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25542835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillyBlackWhite5500/pseuds/WillyBlackWhite5500
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself stuck in a deserted island in the middle of the pacific ocean
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	The Magical Lagoon

Hogwarts was very distant by then,the little boat Harry,Hermione,Ron,Ginny,Draco and Hagrid had taken huge distance from the now burning CharmedWonder,the ship that led to Hogwarts,the boat they stood upon was relatively big,althought small to all of them,they tried waving and screaming,to make themselves visible 

"Somebody help us"the young Hermione screamed as the little boat took such distance she couldn't see Hogwarts anymore

"Help"Hagrid screamed along,shaking his huge hands trying to make himself visible

"Will you,shut up"Said Draco arrogantly we gotta make ourselves visible,he grabbed his wand and shook it"Lumus..."

"No,stop"Hagrid cointaned him"you can't use magic,i can't let you do this"

"We gotta make ourselves visible"Draco desperately replied"Incen..."he raised his wand 

"No,don't do it you idiot,our boat will catch fire"Hagrid confiscated Draco's wand

"You filfhy gigantic...,give that back"Draco said,as he tried to hit Hagrid,unsuccesfully

"Lumus Maxima"Hagrid exclaimed and a huge beam of light was thrown out of Draco's wand 

"We're too far"Harry intervened"What about the other kids?,Hagrid,will they be okay?"

"I think so..."Hagrid replied,with a worried face on"Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall will handle this,there are spells for that matter,we're unlucky,our boat is too far"

"Bloody Hell"Ron exclaimed"what shall we do now?"

"Our mother will be desperate"Ginny started crying

"Hey Ginny,please calm down"Harry hugged Ginny"I'm sure Hagrid will find a solution"Won't you Hagrid?"

Hagrid lowered his head"I do not know kid,but i'm sure Dumbledore will send someone after us until then,we pray" The six of them,tried to find a way to sleep,there was not enough space to each one of them,but they manage to arrange themselves "There's no enough space for me"Ginny complained "Of course there said Harry"Come by my side "What"Ron asked,slightly disturbed "Don't worry Ron,we're just friends"Said Ginny as she layed by Harry's side 

two,days went by and Hagrid was the first the wake up that morning

"Oh,shit"he said as he realized they were still a drift,he rubbed his eyes and for his surprise he spotted a piece of earth in the distance

"Hey,children,wake up,wake"He screamed as he shook the children with his thick arms

"What,what is it Hagrid"Harry said barely woken up

"It's land,land in sight,come on all of you,we have to paddle,come on,all of you help me"Hagrid hastily ordered

"We have no rowings"Draco exclaimed

"Well then use your hands for heaven's sake"Hagrid insisted"come on all of you

Harry,Ron,Hermione and Ginny started paddling with their hands,Draco reluctated but paddle as well

The six of them eventually reached the island,it was a shiny astonishing day,several birds sang,and they noticed how fertile that island was

"Here we are"Hagrid said as they reached the island"Thank you"He said to the sky,he kneeled and kissed the soft sand of the fertile beach

"I told you Ginny"Harry said"We will be okay"

"Come on, we need to find some food"I'm starving"

The 6 of them entered the dense and humidy forest,the wet sand made Hagrid's steps even heavier,and Draco complained that he had gotten sand in his robes,Harry and Ginny were holding hands

"Hey,Harry,easy there"Ron exclaimed as they walked"She is my sister

"Oh,i'm just,it's nothing we were just"Harry tried to explain

"Come on children,come,i have found food"Hagrid exclaimed

the children then got to a little lagoon,right next to it there were mangos,which Hagrid uncarefully ripped open and offered the children

"Here it is children,it's muggle's food,have a little"Hagrid offered

The children all shared the Mango,Hagrid

"Aren't there any napkins?"Hermione asked

"I'm not eating that"Draco complained

"Listen to me,kids,we may be wizards,but we are still humans,so i think you would better eat fruit,or if you would rather play Chronos at some point

"You mean..."Hermione asked

"Yes that's what i mean,you would better satisfy with fruits before you start eating yourselves"

Hermione grabbed a piece of Mango right away,Draco reluctantly did so as well

"Hey people,look"Ginny exclaimed,she had gotten into the small lagoon with her clothes on"We can swin"

"Look,there's even a slide"Harry completed pointing at the tiny waterfall that flowed into the small lagoon

"What are you guys doing?"Hermione asked with a certain amount of comtempt

"That's right kids,we can swin"Hagrid exclaimed,and joined them

"I´m not sure this water is clean enough for us to bathe on it"Hermione said arrogantly 

"Don´t be shy Her,come on"Said Ron,as he pushed her into the small lagoon

"How dare you,you wet my robes"said Hermione furiously,as made her way out of the lagoon

"Hermione dear"Hagrid said gently as he played with the water"The heat is quite intense,our robes will be dry in a matter of seconds" 

All of them apart from Hermione and Draco played together during the following hours until the night fell


End file.
